


No Filters

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Embarassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, rattrap is why dinobot can't have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Dinobot leaves himself vulnerable. Rattrap, unfortunately, is himself.
Relationships: Dinobot & Optimus Primal
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	No Filters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisedbymoogles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/gifts).



> Even more Dino Day fic!
> 
> This time, I had to share the prompt, because it's pretty glorious: BW Dinobot: "you are the true Lord of the Dance, no matter what those idiots at work say"

He hadn't even realized he had been doing it, until the vermin made a sarcastic comment. There had been music playing, something he remembered from his youth, and no one but Optimus had been in the room with him. He had been relaxed, almost, and as close to content as he could be.

His hips had been swaying with the music without conscious input.

"Hey, chopper face! When did you learn to dance?"

Dinobot had gone very still before turning and leaving the room.

-_-_-_-

"I'm sorry about Rattrap." Primal held out a ration, almost like a peace offering. "I've tried non-invasive methods, but Rhinox may need to install a processor to vocalizer filter."

Dinobot stared for a moment before taking the ration. "You could let me eat him. That would solve his problems."

Optimus stared back at him, before deciding he was joking and laughing softly. "He would probably upset your tanks."

"Mm, likely."

"Despite Rattrap, I enjoyed seeing you dance. I know how much trust that must have taken."

Dinobot wasn't going to argue, especially since he _had_ developed a distressing amount of trust for the Maximal in front of him. But he was hardly going to _admit_ to being so soft, either. "Don't get used to it."

"I wouldn't dare." Optimus smiled at him. "Goodnight, Dinobot."

"Goodnight, Optimus." He retreated back into his quarters before the Maximal could think of anything else to say.


End file.
